You and I
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Being with her older brother was the only way she ever found peace. That was until Niklaus forced Stefan Salvatore into servitude. Everything has changed in a moment, and Bella now finds herself falling in love with Stefan. But falling in love always comes with obstacles. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

Hey guys!

Happy Flag Day! I hope everyone is having a good day today!

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

I sat curled up as a ball in my brother's study my eyes were stained with the tears. My brother had come for me less than two hours ago, I guess he just knew when I wasn't okay. There was no speaking as he found me in the woods on the floor curled up in a ball much like as I was now. He drove faster than I would've liked, but seeing as I wasn't in the mood to talk I didn't say anything. He didn't ask questions, he simply held my hand letting me know he was still there. I could always trust that he would always be there for me when I needed him.

I looked up as he entered the room once again. I settled my feet on the floor and sat up accepting the glass of blood he offered.

"Are you ready to talk, Isa," He said knowing the use of my nickname would make me smile, he was the only one to never call me Bella.

I took a sip of the blood and set it down on the table. "I'm not ready to go into detail," I said meeting his eyes, "I just want to sleep, Nik. But I won't leave you without explaining something to you, I had my heartbroken tonight. I loved him, but he didn't feel the same." I stood my legs no longer feeling weak. "We'll talk in the morning, I promise. I just need to sleep, I need to let this go. I really think I just need to get my thoughts sorted out before I relive all again." I bent down and kissed his cheek it was my silent thank you.

He only nodded and let me leave the room. I knew exactly were my room was without having to try and find it. Niklaus always give me the room with the best view. I opened the door to the room, it of course held a large bed with what looked to be very expensive sheets. The curtains covered a window that was practically the size of the entire wall. I headed to the closet happy to see like always he kept clothes for me in the room. I changed quickly into a set of pajamas and slipped into my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes wanting more than anything for my thoughts to leave me alone.

 _You're not good enough for me._ Edward's voice echoed in my head. _I'm tired of pretending_.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts, to get rid of his memory and the pain it made me feel. _I don't want you_. They wouldn't stop flooding into my head. _I never loved you._ His voice just couldn't leave my mind.

I decided sleeping wasn't going to come easily for me. I stood out of my bed and went to the stereo that occupied a shelf on my wall. I looked through the assortment of CDs Nik no doubt bought me. I found one that held my favorite classics. I let the room begin to fill with music as I just stood letting it envelope me. I walked back to the bed and laid on my back staring up at the ceiling. A smile twitched on my lips as I saw the entire ceiling was painted. It was obviously Nik's doing. It was truly a work of art, the full moon and the stars surrounding it made the room feel less small. It must've been so much work, especially since it had glow in the dark paint.

I closed my eyes and let the music take me to sleep. Letting the tones fill my head and rid my mind of _his_ voice, the last thing I ever wanted to hear.

-Page Break-

I went downstairs freshly showered and changed and smiled as I could hear the soft hum of Klaus painting. The swishing of the paint on the canvas it was one of the most relaxing noises I knew of.

"I'm glad to see you up," Nik said as he saw me enter the room.

I smiled happy to feel that it wasn't forced, but there wasn't a moment where I didn't smile in the presence of my brother. "What are you painting?" I questioned as his art was always some of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Nothing too important. Do you wish to go out for breakfast?" Nik asked setting his brush down and turning to look at me.

"Not really," I replied, I hopped up on the counter across from where he was painting. "I guess this is the part where you slyly get me to explain what happened and then scold me for being so stupid?"

Nik chuckled a smirk coming upon his face as he answered my question. "That sounds about right."

I smiled and began my story of Edward and the Cullen's. "I was going to come clean in November. When you were set to come visit. I was going to introduce you to him and to his family. I wanted to come clean about everything. I really wanted what was between me and him to last, to be something special."

I paused as I got to what had inevitably set things in motion. "I told them my birthday was in September and they decided to throw me a birthday party to celebrate my turning of age. It went horribly wrong, my blood was too strong for one of them and he attacked. Skipping forward, I found myself two weeks later taking a walk with Edward in the forest. He told me I wasn't good enough for him or for his family. Apparently to him I wasn't worth playing pretend for anymore. He wanted nothing to do with me, he didn't want me to burden his life anymore. He threw me away like I was nothing, as if I was _worthless_. I broke down the moment he was gone." I choked back a sob as it threatened to surface.

"I don't know why this hurt me as much as it did. I had broken up with people before in the past. I went through worse, but the way he treated me… I couldn't do it Nik. Every emotion just flooded to the surface. The despair, agony, loss, loneliness, it all bubbled up to the surface. I went blank, it was too much to handle at the time. I got it out though, I'm going to be fine."

I saw Nik's face soften, he knew better than to believe me. I wasn't okay, but he wouldn't force me to say the truth. He walked towards me and sighed. "You know better than to get involved with their kind, they're too unreliable." I nodded agreeing, he had told me about their kind several times before. "But, maybe this was for the best." I looked up at him meeting his eyes as I became confused. "You learned something from this, and even thought you and I both know you're not fine you're going to be okay. You've gotten it out. Next time do me the kindness and don't keep these kinds of things from me."

I smiled, "I promise." I kissed his cheek and hopped off the counter.

My siblings were selfish and egotistical believing their needs were more important than the rest, but Nik and I we were different. Of course Nik had them daggered, but it was for their own good. They were too reckless, they didn't care that their behavior was going to get the rest of us killed. After the night of the death of our mother, Nik took me and ran. I was 16 at the time, he took the immortality potion with him and on my eighteenth birthday he gave it to me. It was my decision whether or not I took it. He wouldn't force me to become immortal, but I needed my brother to survive and when he handed me the potion the look in his eyes told me he needed me too. He couldn't let me die too. Nik cared for me more than he cared for anyone. I was his Isa, his biggest supporter and the only reason he was still sane.

Nik had been through too much and often times he would feel too much guilt. He blamed himself over Henrik's death. I remember years after we left home, he and I had returned to the location in which it happened. We stood over where Henrik was buried and left a bouquet of flowers. Nik had almost broken down by the guilt. That's when I snapped, I couldn't allow him to continue to live with that feeling so I decided there was only one thing I could do. I told him the truth. I knew Henrik better than anyone else in the world. He was my twin after all, we shared more than anyone else. I knew that Henrik would've never blamed Nik, he died happy I could feel it from him moments before he died. That night he got to see the creatures he dreamed about, it was one of the best nights he had ever experienced.

Mikael came after us not long after our visit to town. That's when Nik faked my death in a move to protect me. No one knew I was alive. Not Elijah, not Mikael, not anyone. Whenever Nik spent time with one of our siblings I hid away. If they knew I was alive, they could lead me to Mikael and the last thing I wanted was to die at the hands of the man I once called my father.

I smiled as I took a seat on the couch kicking my feet up on the coffee table. Nik returned to painting while I watched a movie. I didn't need to talk to get through the pain, I just needed to know that he would be there with me.

-Page Break-

I rolled my eyes as I watched Greta who was flirting with my brother too much for my liking. Maddox came and stood beside me. "Does she know she looks desperate?" I questioned as I didn't try to hide the distaste in my tone.

"Of course she does," He replied with a smirk. "But it's fun to watch, I'm looking forward to what the outcome might be."

I sighed I was leaving for a bit seeing as it was hinted that Elijah was in Mystic Falls. It had been two years since the Cullens and I was better. Better than I ever had been before it seemed the pain they had caused me had healed me. "Hey, Maddox do me a favor?" I said as I looked over at the warlock.

"What would it be?" Maddox asked, he was always my favorite.

"Make sure Greta doesn't sleep with my brother," I said as I sent another glare at the witch. Last thing Nik needed was the neediness and the clinginess of Greta and if the girl wanted to live she would leave Nik alone. He would get bored soon and with Greta's greedy attitude she wouldn't last long in this line of work.

Maddox nodded, "I'll stick to her like glue."

"Isa," Nik called catching my attention.

"Yes dear brother of mine," I said with a smirk as I turned to look at him with a sweet smile on my face.

Nik looked amused, "Where will you go?" He asked more from his need to know that I would be okay and less from his curiosity.

"I'll look for the werewolf clans," I replied, "This way you don't have to spend much time looking after you break the curse. I'm sure I'll find a lead to a clan by the time you're done with this. Call me when this is all over so that I can tell you exactly where I am."

Nik nodded, he ordered Greta and Maddox to leave and take what they needed with them downstairs. "You'll be safe?" Nik questioned I could hear the worry in his voice clearly.

"I'll be safe," I agreed with a nod.

"And if you run into the Cullen's again?" Nik asked.

"I kill first think later," I replied, he smiled at that comment. "I won't approach them. I don't want anything to do with them anymore, for all I care they could be ashes now."

"And if you hear of Mikael?" Nik asked this was the one thing he had always grilled me about.

"Run. No looking back until I get as far away from him as I can. Call you the first chance I get and keep running never looking back." I replied. Nik smiled that rare smile that I was the only one to ever see.

"Good. If you need anything at all you call me, I'll get to you in a heartbeat." Nik said I nodded knowing he was telling the truth.

"I promise." There was a honk outside and I knew my car ride had arrived. "I have to go or I'll mess my flight. I'll call you when I land. Good luck, Nik."

I waved and ran down the stairs as I was about to get in the car when Nik called out to me.

"Don't forget this, Isa." Nik said handing my camera over to me. I grabbed it thanking him before I got into the car, and waved goodbye to him.

-Page Break-

I hummed lowly as I was waiting in our home in Texas. I had gotten a hint of a pack of wolves nearby and now I was waiting for my brother to come back from his ritual. From what he said to me over the phone Elijah had made an appearance, but after some manipulation from Nik Elijah was daggered and reunited with my other siblings in coffins.

I turned back and glanced at our new home, this was by far my favorite home. Unlike the other homes this one was decorated solely by me. There was no input from Klaus which made it less lavish and expensive. This home was everything I wanted and it was the only place I truly felt comfortable in. I turned on the camera that was strapped around my neck and took a few pictures. I just needed to do something to past the time while I waited for my brother to arrive.

I rolled my eyes as I saw the SUV pulling into the driveway. Of course he had to get a new car, he couldn't just use any of the other ones he already had lying around. "I've been waiting for close to an hour!" I exclaimed as I saw him get out of the car. That was when I saw _him_. He was tall with brown hair that was messy but I guess that was his style. He had a very constricted look on his face as he got out of the car. I tilted my head and examined him more as Nik walked closer to me. The other man was grabbing bags out of the back of the car paying no attention to me or anything else.

"His name is Stefan, he's a hired friend." Nik said as he came to stand in front of me. "That won't be an issue will it?"

"No it won't, a heads up would've been nice to have though," I replied with a smile. I hugged my brother quickly knowing he wasn't one for hugs, but there was always an exception for me. "Why is he here?"

"I wanted the company, and I would prefer him to do the dirty work rather than you," Nik said.

I nodded, I was the nice one by nature, but like every vampire I had a dark side. It was a side I embraced happily, but Nik always made sure I didn't let that side of me win. I was vulnerable to the dark and I often just let go, but that was when Nik would help me. That was when he would be there every time keeping me sane. "I get it, I'll wait inside while you _help_ him with those bags. He's not your slave Nik."

Nik laughed but went towards Stefan knowing better than to argue with me on something so small. I went inside the house and turned on the lights making sure everything was well lit. I tapped my fingers against the hardwood railing of the stairs. I had to wait for them to come in, I could hear Nik warning Stefan to behave.

I tilted my head as Nik came in I examined Stefan more as I could now get a better look at him. He reminded me of Edward, but he seemed more dangerous than Edward, Stefan had more of an edge that gave that feeling of danger.

"Stefan this is Bella." Nik said making the introductions. "Please show him to his room while I take a look at those maps you have." He said meeting my eyes.

I nodded and motioned for Stefan to follow me up the stairs. "I hope it's to your liking. There are some blood bags in the kitchen if you get thirsty. The door on the far right in your room is a bathroom. Feel free to ask if you need anything at all."

"Thank you," His voice was soft, but there was something there that was bothering him.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly I wasn't one to just beat around the bush often.

"I traded my compliance for the cure to a werewolf bite," He responded the bags under his eyes dark and heavy as I really got a look at him.

I nodded and stepped closer I looked into his eyes being able to see something in them, something so familiar. "You're not particularly good at drinking blood are you? You can't keep control can you?"

Stefan stepped back from me, I could practically feel his caution of me rising. "I'm not known for my control."

"Than what are you known for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ripping apart Chicago in the 1920's" Stefan answered honestly.

I smiled, I had met him before. It was brief he had killed someone who had planned to attack me. Of course, I could've handled it myself, but Stefan appeared before I could. It was my last day in the city seeing as the next day Nik would be there with Rebekah. "We've met before." I stated firmly.

"I don't think we have," Stefan replied seeming to look for the resemblance or maybe the memory that was connected with me.

"No, we did. We met in Chicago." I smiled, "You seem different now more controlled, that must be why I didn't recognize you right away."

Stefan looked confused but after a few moments of thoughts his eyes widened in realization. "You were the girl in the alley." His voice sounding as if it were filled with awe.

I smiled, "I would've handled the man myself, but you beat me to the punch." I stepped back. "Anyway, I'll be downstairs with Klaus if you need anything."

I walked away before anything else was said. I headed to the library where my brother was, my organized maps now scattered on the table. "What did you do?"

"I've done a lot of things, I need more clarification." Nik said still analyzing the maps not bothering to look at me.

"What did you do to him?" I said more sternly. Nik looked up at me, I could see him searching for something in my eyes so I didn't hide anything.

"I forced him to awaken his ripper side. I didn't need the pathetic human he was pretending to be. I needed the Ripper, so I did what I had to in order to provoke it out of him." Nik replied crossing his arms over his chest.

I picked up the vase beside me and threw it at him knowing he would catch it before it hit him. He looked at me surprised at my outburst. "Listen to me, Niklaus. You will not provoke him to drink blood anymore. He will serve out his term of debt with you, but you will not force him to feed on humans anymore. You are not this cruel, you are not this heartless, don't act as if you were."

"What has gotten into you?" Nik said stepping closer. He set the vase down without taking his eyes off of me.

"I knew him when he was a Ripper. It was brief, but he saved me from being attacked, he prevented me from taking a human life." I said I stepped closer to my brother. "Let me be in charge of Stefan." I asked partially pleading with my eyes for him to agree.

Nik eyed me for a second but then nodded. "Alright, but if he does something I don't like I have the right to kill him."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but for as long he's here for as long as he has to fulfil this deal to you. I get to say what he can and cannot feed off of."

"You are not to kill." Nik said quickly. I didn't nod thankful for the knock at the door. Technically I hadn't agreed so I wouldn't break any promise if I did have to kill someone in the future.

"I'll go get that," I said blurring away. I got to the door and opened it to see a pizza delivery boy. I smiled. "Can I help you?"

"You guys order a pizza?" The boy asked he was obviously nervous from the way he kept fidgeting around. He looked at me hoping I would say yes.

"No, I think you're looking for our neighbors, they're just down that way." I said pointing to the right. "It's only about a few minutes away."

The boy sighed he gave me another smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." I replied. I watched him leave before I closed the door and stepped back inside the house. Stefan was in the room with my brother when I returned. He was leaning against one of the counters looking at the maps with Nik. As I entered both their eyes flickered to me.

"Is this all you've gotten?" Nik asked he seemed a bit angry that there wasn't much.

"They're more secretive than you would think. These guys only come together during the full moon, I had to work fast and the wolves I could get close to didn't travel with large packs. This was all the information I could get off of them." I responded as I stepped closer to the maps. "Without torture there are only few methods I could use to get information."

Nik nodded his stance softening, "If you need to hunt do it now we need to leave soon and get started. Go with her Stefan."

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Stefan to follow. I grabbed my jacket by the door and called back to Nik. "We'll return in no more than an hour."

Stefan followed after me and I got into the SUV, I scoffed at the interior. "You would think that he would have enough cars already, he had to another into the mix."

"You're comfortable around him," Stefan said from the passenger side.

I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's the most ruthless and feared vampire in the world and you're acting like he's your best friend." Stefan said his voice conflicted. I wasn't sure if this had to do with my brother or the fact that we were going to feed.

"Maybe he is my best friend," I replied I looked at him and sighed. "You need to relax. He gave me full control over your feeding style, so tonight you'll be feeding off of some animals."

"What do you mean he gave you full control?" Stefan questioned as he glanced over at me.

I smiled, "You still have to follow his orders and all of that, but your choice of diet is up to me to decide. So, I'm going to help you control your blood lust."

"There is no controlling it," Stefan said as he looked out the window.

"There is," I replied, he really didn't know who he was talking to. I had trouble with bloodlust since I could remember. It takes some skill and over the years I've been more than able to manage it and have taught a few others to control their thirst. "Look, I'm not saying it's going to work right away, but it is going to work. I'm a pretty old vampire, and I've mastered controlling my thirst to a T. Just listen to what I have to say and just put some effort into this."

I didn't speak again and neither did Stefan as we drove I came upon a zoo and stopped. Stefan looked at me and spoke. "A zoo? Really?" He had a stony expression on his face though I knew he was hoping I was playing some sort of trick on him.

"Carnivores are the best to eat," I responded as I stepped out and closed the door to the car. I gestured for Stefan to follow me. "We're going to sneak into the tiger exhibit and you're going to feed on the lion. He's old anyways, he won't last much longer in the pain he's in we're doing him a favor."

"You've done this before?" Stefan asked as he followed after me.

I shrugged, "Every once and a while I feed on animals. It helps balance the thirst for me and makes killing humans less appetizing."

Stefan looked at me strangely, "You've really had problems with controlling your thirst?"

I laughed, "I've had fits of thirst that would make your ripper days look child's play. Controlling the thirst is different for everyone, but for people like you and me it can be harder. It's not easy to control it, but I've found a few tricks along the years that have helped. I think I can help you with this, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are Stefan."

I stopped in front of the lion's cage and popped the lock to open it. I motioned for Stefan to enter and I followed in behind him. "You're going to feed, just like you've always done. There shouldn't be one drop left when you're done."

I watched Stefan nod stiffly and circle the lion. After a few moments he launched I have to admit, he looked perfect feeding. I averted my gaze and looked elsewhere before he could see me. It was moments like this I wish I had my camera, I could always hide behind the lenses of a camera, but here I was out in the open where I felt exposed.

"You can turn around now, I'm done," Stefan's voice came he sounded more relaxed. "I thought you didn't have a problem with blood."

I sighed, had he seen me look away? I shook my head, "I don't. Come on, I still have to find someone to feed off of."

"We're just going to leave the lion here?" Stefan asked looking back at the dead animal.

I nodded, "They won't see the bite marks they'll just think he died in his sleep and that'll be the end of it. They never look into these sort of things too deep. They'll put in for a transfer for another lion and no one will ever know." I locked back up the door before Stefan and I headed back to the car.

"How often do you feed?" Stefan asked as we made it to the car.

"Every day at least once a day." I responded, "I don't feed straight from the vein every day, I usually just drink blood bags."

"How long have you lived off of this diet," Stefan asked curiously.

I smiled, "You want to know how long it's been since I went on a killing rampage? It's been centuries, since I last killed to feed."

Stefan nodded his head but stayed silent as I drove. I pulled up to a club where I knew I would find a candidate to feed off of. I got out of the car and began to walk towards the club. Stefan joined my side moments later as I reached the front of the club. It was easy to get both of us into the club that was obviously already packed to the brim.

"Is this were you always choose your food?" Stefan asked as he looked around at the car.

"No, usually I'd take more time, but I did say we'd be back in an hour so I have to choose something quick." I responded as I looked around before I decided to look somewhere else. "I'll be right back, this will only take a second."

I walked away and found the perfect prey, the drunk girl in the restroom, there was always one of them in any bathroom. I walked in and immediately noticed the drunk girl leaning against the skin. I looked around and once I was satisfied the bathroom was empty I looked back towards the girl. I pressed the girl against the bathroom door making sure we would keep the door closed and no one would be able to get in. Staring the girl in the eyes, I could feel my eyes dilate. "You will not make a sound and you will not move."

The girl stayed still and I carefully bit into her neck making sure not to cause the girl any unnecessary pain. I took in enough blood to satisfy me before I pulled back making sure the wound would continue to bleed. I looked the girl in the eyes again and made sure she kept my gaze. "You came in here to freshen up, you got into a fight with another girl she cut your neck and you decided to go home immediately. Once you get home you're going to clean your wound and bandage it up. Next, you're going to go to sleep and forget every meeting me in here. Nod if you understand."

The girl nodded her eyes glazed over from being compelled. I stepped back and watched her leave the bathroom. A few minutes later I followed after her. Heading out I saw Stefan was still at the door of the bathroom waiting for me. "You could've gone back to the car you know, you didn't have to stay here."

Stefan shrugged he looked me over and then spoke. "I didn't want to leave you in here by yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, but thank you for caring."

Stefan smiled for the first time since he got here and walked out beside me. "So you give your prey tips to clean themselves up?"

I nodded, "I don't like the idea that they could get their wound infected. Just because I don't kill them in the moment, doesn't mean they won't later die from accidently getting a dirty wound."

Stefan nodded, "So this new diet of mine that you have in mind what does it consist of?"

I smiled, "It consists of a healthy combination of animal and human. You can't just quit cold turkey, you need to back out of it slowly. Every day you hunt, you'll drink a cup of human blood adding a little more each day. Eventually, your body will be well adjusted enough to the human blood that it won't completely freak out when you stop drinking animal blood. Then, you'll begin to cut down on the human blood to the point where you feel secure enough to take just a little bit in each day."

"I'm a ripper, I've always been a ripper. I don't think there's any controlling it," Stefan said lowly.

I shook my head, "You're not the first ripper Stefan, I am. This ripper thing it started with me so if I say I can help you it means I can help you."

Stefan looked over at me and his eyes widen. "What do you mean it started with you?"

"This ripper thing, the need to kill and feed. To go on rampages, the black outs, that all started with me." I responded, "I know it's a bit to take in, but when I was changed, I was going through some emotional distress. That's when it started, the black outs, the killing. Nothing could stop me, I had times of rest, where I felt I had it under control, but then one thing would happen and this one small thing would set me on edge and I'd snap. It would start all over again, the killing, the black outs, it would all surface again. A few centuries ago, Klaus had enough. He locked me up and put me in a sort of detox routine. I only fed on animals, and after a few years, I could feel it change. I found outlets for my emotions, and I started working more on controlling myself. I drank animal blood every day, with some human blood. Eventually, I stopped drinking animal blood daily, and I could drink from the vein without needing to kill. This doesn't mean I haven't killed, it just means I don't do it for the need to feed." I said as I drove back to the house.

"He locked you up, and you still trust him?" Stefan asked as he looked at me the confused look on his face was funny to look at.

I smiled, "I was a danger to everyone around me, and to myself. Had he not locked me up, I still would've been a danger, he did what he had to. I never held that against him. In the end, what Klaus did helped me and I'm very grateful for what he did."

Stefan nodded, "How do you deal with it? Knowing so many people died because of what you are."

"I had a trouble with that," I responded. "There were times when I couldn't look myself in the mirror." I looked over at Stefan whose eyes were on me. "It took a lot out of me, and I didn't want that anymore. I forgave myself. I'm a vampire Stefan, I know that I need to kill to survive. I came to terms with what and who I am. You should do the same, you are who you are Stefan, and you need to accept that before you can do anything else. You're a vampire, accept that and move it will certainly make things easier."

I pulled into the house and got out of the car. Stefan walked in beside me we walked over to were Nik was standing. "So, what's the plan?" I asked as I entered.

"Did you eat your fill?" Nik asked me looking up from the paper in his hands.

I nodded, "It'll be enough to hold me over until tomorrow." I walked over to the papers and beside Nik.

"We'll head out in the morning," Klaus said, "Gather enough things, we won't be back for a bit."

I nodded, "Okay. I'm going to be in my room if I'm needed." I existed and went up to my room. I closed the door and turned on my stereo. When I decorated the house I made sure to make my room soundproof needing the assurance of privacy it offered me. I crawled onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Having Stefan around, was going to be different I could feel it.

-Page Break-

I walked beside Stefan as we left Nik back at the hotel. We were in the middle of nowhere in Texas as we were on a hunt for some werewolf clans. This was our third day on the road and looking for anything that could help us. So far, Stefan had been doing well his sad eyes had changed and he looked more relax. A friendship had begun to grow between the two of us. I played with the strap of my camera that now hung on my neck. "You don't have to be super picky, Stefan. You can get whatever you'd like just make sure it's something big, no small animals."

Stefan smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think we're going to find anything we've been out here a while, do you think there's a chance I will find something out here?"

I shook my head, "I do something will come up eventually, we just have to be patient. I don't want your hunger to creep on you, so we'll wait as long as we have to for something to come up."

Stefan nodded, "So tell me about that camera of yours. Why do you carry it everywhere with you?"

"I like it, it's a reminder of my humanity in a way." I responded as we continued to walk through the woods. "Photography is such a human hobby, that it helps me keep a part of my humanity."

"This is that emotional outlet you were talking about?" Stefan asked as he eyed the camera.

I nodded, I nudged him towards a few elk that had crossed our paths. "Go for it."

I watched as he moved so gracefully towards the elk. I put the camera to my eyes and took a few shots. I took in a deep breath as I watched Stefan feed. It always caused this feeling to bubble up inside me, it was something so different to me, but I liked the way it felt. Nik would kill me if he knew I was developing feelings for Stefan, if he knew I'm more than sure he would force Stefan to leave.

"You can turn around," Stefan said loudly. I turned to see him wipe his mouth of blood. "Why do you turn away every time I feed? It always seems to bother you."

I smiled, "It doesn't bother me, but I see it as something private. Watching you feed is like invading your privacy and it's not something I really want to do."

Stefan chuckled, the wondrous noise only making me smile. "That's ridiculous." Stefan walked back towards me and stood in front of me. "You ready to go back, Bella?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said I turned around and began to walk back to the car. I heard Stefan's footsteps directly behind my own. "How are you feeling?"

"Full, not thirsty. The ache in my throat isn't strong," Stefan replied he chuckled lightly. "So why do you really turn around, Bella?"

"I already gave you a reason Stefan, take it or leave it." I replied as I made it to the car and got in.

-Page Break-

Being around Stefan is torture. The attraction between us was strong, and I swear sometimes he was teasing me. I looked over at Nik and smiled as we were back at the house having hit a dead end. He had taken to painting to get his mind off of things. I lay in the couch in front of his painting.

"Do you remember, Rio?" I asked as I looked over at my brother.

"What exactly about Rio, sweetheart?" Nik asked as he continued with his work.

"The people there were so kind," I responded, "I miss that." I looked up at him, "Can we go back there again?"

"After we're done here, I'll take you wherever you wish to go." Nik responded. I smiled, I hopped off the couch and went to Klaus and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Nik." I said, I stepped back and noticed Stefan at the entrance of the living room. "I'll be in my room if you need me, I'll take another look at those maps." I headed out something about the look on Stefan's face had me thinking.

I walked to my study and took a seat on my desk. I pulled out the maps and turned on the music. I needed to focus if I was going to get anywhere with trying to locate any wolves. I heard the door to my study open and I figured it was Nik. "I can't find anything on the wolf clans, but I don't think it will take long to find the wolves you're looking for."

"It's me," Stefan's voice said as the door to the room clicked shut.

"Oh," I replied looking up to meet his eyes. "Sorry, thought you were Klaus. What are you doing here?"

Stefan shrugged, "I don't have much else to do."

I leaned back in my chair and watched as Stefan took in the framed photos that decorated the walls.

"You took all of these?" Stefan asked as he turned to face me.

I nodded, "I took all of these on my trips."

Stefan looked towards the picture of one of the few vampires I had helped in my time. In this photo, he was lunging at a bear from the top of a tree. "Who's this?"

"That's William. He's an old friend of mine." I replied, "I helped him when he first turned, I was his mentor."

Stefan nodded, but by the way his brow furrowed I knew there was something on his mind. "What exactly is your relationship with Klaus?" Stefan asked as he looked at me. "You both seem to be more than friends sometimes, I've notice the two of you have a very strong relationship."

I raised my brow in question, the cold look on his face had me retaining a shiver. "Have you met Elijah?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "He's Klaus's brother, and wants Klaus did for what Klaus did to his siblings."

"Nik, he didn't do anything to them that they didn't deserve," I said, "Did Elijah mention how many siblings he had?"

"5 including Klaus," Stefan responded.

I bowed my head as I tried to cover the hurt that I was feeling. "It's six. There's Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, and me." I looked up to meet Stefan's gaze. "Nik is the only one of my living siblings who ever truly cared for me. So, yes Nik and I have a very strong relationship."

"I'm sorry," Stefan said his voice was softer now, his face had become more relaxed. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Relax, Stefan. I'm fine." I said I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes as the time of my human life were flashing before me. Henrik's laughter, his protectiveness, his smile when we played together.

"You're the youngest?" Stefan asked, I opened my eyes and took a good look at his face.

I nodded, "It's not something I wish to discuss. My family and I, we don't get along anymore there's a lot of problems between us." I sat back up straighter, and met Stefan's eyes. "For the sake of your own safety, don't tell Nik about this. He'll get defensive and it's very likely he'll do something impulsive."

Stefan nodded he took a seat in front of my desk, "So, when you said you were the first Ripper, you really meant the first."

I nodded, "It is in my knowledge that this ripper gene stems from problems of the mind. Emotional and such. When I turned, I wasn't in the best state of mind, and that led to me going out of control."

"So, you're an original than?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," I replied I stood. "I umm, I'm going to go upstairs."

"Bella, wait!" Stefan said he stood up stopping me before I could reach the doors. "I'm sorry for bringing any of this up… I was just. I'm sorry."

"You were what?" I asked meeting his eyes he was holding something back.

"It's nothing, I was being foolish." Stefan said he smiled at me, "We still going hunting later?"

I returned his smile, "Yeah, I'll come knock on your door."

Stefan nodded he opened the door for me, "That sounds great, Bella."

-Page Break-

It seemed my admission to Stefan about Klaus and I had changed things between the two of us. Stefan had become increasingly more relaxed around me. We made jokes, we watched movies together, read, talked. It was only a little over a month since I met Stefan, but it felt good to be close to someone who wasn't my brother.

I looked over at the passenger seat were Stefan was sitting. His feet were kicked up on the dashboard of the car he was leaning back and his eyes were glued to the house in front of us. We were currently watching the house because we believed a wolf came to hide out here. I groaned getting bored of just sitting there. "I'm dealing with this." I got out of the car, both my brother and Stefan stepped out as well.

"Isabella," Nik said stopping me in my tracks. "We need to get inside, I rather not have to make this bloody."

I rolled my eyes, I pulled out a knife and dragged it across my neck letting the blood drip down my neck before the wound closed. I tossed the knife to Stefan, and walked towards the house. I knocked rapidly on the door putting my hand to where the blood was gathered to make it look like I was covering a wound. A girl opened the door and looked to me shocked as she laid eyes on the blood all over my neck. Tears began to stream down my face as I spoke. "Please! You have to help me! There's a man coming after me. He can't know I'm here! Please." I begged letting my voice crack at just the right moment.

"Oh my dear!" The girl said she stepped out of the house and consumed me in her arms. "Come on in, sug."

I stepped inside and looked the girl in the eyes, "You're going to invite my two friends in. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the girl said. I turned and motioned for Klaus and Stefan to come closer. The girl invited them both in without hesitance. I turned to Klaus and smirked. "Now that was simple." I replied with a bright smile. He handed me a handkerchief, which I took happily to clean up the blood.

We walked after the girl as the other one was in the kitchen. I watched Nik and Stefan interrogate the girls and I could see the change in Stefan. He was willingly doing this, he was willingly scaring these girls for information, but he was in control. I smiled, he really was getting better.

"Take care of them Stefan," Klaus said he patted Stefan on the back and left the house. He just smiled at me before he exited the house.

"Don't kill them," I announced catching Stefan's attention. "Don't kill them while you feed, it will mess up everything."

Stefan turned to me confused. "Than what do I do?"

"Drink just enough to fill you, and I'll kill them." I replied, "I'm okay with killing, you're still not there yet." I motioned for him to continue. Stefan compelled the girls both to stand still. I watched as he bit down on the girl's neck and unlike other times before, he met my gaze. I couldn't take my eyes away from him as he fed. I watched as he dropped the second girl to floor. There was blood on his face as he kept his eyes on me.

A fierce smirk graced his face and for the first time since I met him, I could see the ripper part of him shining through, he really was embracing his vampire life. Before I knew it, Stefan had me against the wall, and his lips were on mine in a frantic kiss. I could taste the fresh blood in his mouth as the kiss continued. I pulled back as I knew Nik could come back inside in any minute.

Stefan smirked at me, his eyes lighting up as they met mine. "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

"I hope it was worth the wait," I replied a small smirk on my face. I stepped away from Stefan and walked over to the girls. I snapped their necks before turning to face Stefan again, I wondered where this would go from here.

"It was the blood," Stefan announced and I flinched back had he only kissed me because of his feeding? "Not their blood, yours. When you threw me that knife, I broke. I've been trying my hardest to stay away from you, to be friends, but fuck, Bella." Stefan moved closer, and I stayed still not sure on what to do. "You made it impossible. I understood why you would always look away when I feed, and tonight, you kept my gaze. I couldn't take it, I had to kiss you." He brought his hands to my hips and brought me impossibly closer to him. "I have to have you, Bella." He kissed down my neck and I could feel his teeth graze my skin. "I have to make you mine."

I couldn't help but whimper slightly, "As much as I would like this, my brother is outside. You and I both know how he can be."

Stefan sighed, "You have a good point." He leaned down and kissed me, his hand tangling in my hair. His kiss was slower, less frantic than before, and it made the fine hairs on my body come to a stance. He pulled back when Nik called out for us to hurry up. "We'll finish this."

I nodded a smirk made its way to my face. "I look forward to it." I stepped out of his arms and headed back outside. "Job's done." I announced to Nik, I knew he saw something different because he didn't respond, but thankfully he didn't say a word.

I got into the back of the car, and couldn't help the smile on my face as Klaus drove back to the house.

I got out of the car following after Klaus. We both nodded as Stefan announced he was going to shower. I headed into Klaus's room after him knowing that without having to say a word that he wanted to speak to me. I hopped up on his bed and sat crossed leg as I watched him pour himself a drink.

"Come on, Nik." I said, "Just spit it out already."

"What exactly is the relationship between you and Stefan?" Nik asked as sipped at his drink.

"It's a mutual friendship," I responded I sighed as my brother kept his gaze on me. "I like him, a lot."

Klaus only nodded, "Just, be careful."

I walked to my room toweling off my hair, I gasped back as I was pulled into my room. I was about to yell at Stefan when his lips were on mine for a hungry kiss. I didn't resist and tangled my hands in his hair. Bringing him in closer to me, he moved pressing me against the door to my room. He lifted me up and my legs moved to wrap around his waist. His lips began to trail down my neck, fighting to gain some thought. "Stefan." I whimpered trying to get his attention. "Nik is in the house."

Stefan pulled back just enough so that I could see his smile. "You told me your room was sound proof, let's test that out."

I smirked, and reattached our lips together. I smiled more to myself as he moved us to my bed, I was no virgin, but I didn't just go around sleeping with anyone. I was more than happy for this to be happening between us.

I sighed as Stefan brought me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and smirked as he traced his fingers down my throat. "Don't ask me to leave." Stefan said.

I moved and turned to face him. "What?"

"I like this, having you here close to me. I've never felt anything like it," Stefan said and I knew what he was getting at.

I smiled, I kissed his chest. "I'd like it if you stayed." He smiled and I met him halfway as our lips attached for a kiss. It was slow, and t made my insides turn, but it was beyond beautiful. I pulled back and smiled before I rested my head back on his chest. Enjoying the way his chest moved when he breathed, and the soft pattering of his heart.

-Page Break-

I leaned against the bar as I watched Stefan interrogate Ray. My brother had a large smirk on his face as he watched Stefan. It seemed he too caught on to Stefan's change of demeanor. I moved and took a seat next to my brother kicking my feet up on the table. We both watched as Stefan dipped another arrow in the mix of wolf's bane and threw it at Ray. I tilted my head and watched Stefan. "He's embracing his ripper faster than I've ever watched anyone do it before." I commented to my brother.

"He certainly is different." Nik responded he glanced over at me and I met his eye.

"What?" I asked in a stern voice.

"How long have you and Stefan been together?" Nik asked. "I say it's right before we killed those girls."

I rolled my eyes, "It was that night."

Klaus nodded, and turned to Stefan as Stefan once again threw another dart towards Ray. "I think it has to do with you. His easy acceptance of what he really is, it's rooted to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's speak of this at a later notice. We're trying to locate a pack, remember?"

Klaus chuckled at my dodging of his questions and I smiled. We returned our glance to Stefan watching as he continued to pry information from Ray. I stiffened as one of my brother's informants came up to the table.

I cringed as I realized Stefan's brother was still on our trail. I knew my brother wanted this taken care of. I glanced to Stefan who was now looking at me. He had accepted his vampire side, but he still cared for his brother that much was obvious.

"Stefan." My brother said Stefan placed the arrow down and walked towards my brother. "I need you to go back to Mystic Falls and make sure your brother doesn't get in our way anymore."

Stefan nodded, "On my own?" He asked glancing at me for a moment.

"Yes, Isabella and I will finish up with Ray. Try not to take too long." Nik said. I watched Stefan nod and disappear. He gave me a small goodbye before he disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" I asked once I knew Stefan was out of ear shot.

"I want to know if he'll come back for you." Nik responded. "You trust him, Isa. I don't I know him, and if I'm right he's hiding something. I don't want to be right, but I have a feeling he is hiding something."

I shook my head in annoyance. "This wasn't necessary."

"If it isn't necessary, than why don't you follow him? Why don't you prove me wrong?" Nik said challenging me to do what he wanted.

I stood, "I'll be back in a bit."

I blurred following Stefan's trail, I could catch up to him easily, but I wanted to prove Nik wrong so I stayed behind. I followed Stefan to a News Channel. I stayed just outside the building but made sure I could still hear fine

I paced as I heard him compel the girl, Andy to jump to her death. I closed my eyes as I heard his brother come in.

"You need to let me go," Stefan said his voice was stern as he spoke.

"I can't do that, you see there's a birthday girl at home, and she wants you back. You remember her, don't you? Brown hair, brown eyes answers to the name Elena." Damon replied.

My eyes snapped open, no this couldn't be right. Before I knew it my feet were moving and I was flying through town. I finally retraced Damon's scent and ended up at his home, and I saw her between the partying kids. In a white dress, and instead of being six feet under, she was there with a beating heart.

I cringed and ran back to the news station. I waited outside until I saw Stefan.

He smiled as he saw me, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nik sent me," I responded I took a step back as he stepped forward. "He believes you're hiding something, I of course said he was lying." I stared Stefan in the eyes and I took in a deep breath. "But you were lying weren't you Stefan? You were keeping something very important from me and my brother."

Stefan shook his head, and took another step forward. "Let me explain, Bella. It's not what it looks like, I promise."

I scoffed, "You want to know what it looks like Stefan?" I asked stepping back, the last thing I wanted was to be close to him. All I could feel for him was betrayal. "It looks like you were just using me. You knew if Nik found out you lied about Elena being dead he'd kill you. And when you learned that he has a sister, you make her fall in love with you so that if the day comes she'll protect you. It looks like this entire time, pretending to be my friend, my lover, everything was just your clever way of surviving. I was the pathetic girl who fell in love with you, the pathetic girl who was so easy to play."

"Bella." Stefan said he stepped forward, I ignored the way his voice cracked. It was just a game. I was just a game. "It wasn't like that."

I shook my head and straightened my shoulders, I removed all emotion from my face, to anyone it would look like I had turned my emotions off. "It was exactly like that. Your wish is granted Stefan, I relieve you from your deal with Niklaus. You're free, so go back to Elena, go back to your family, because my brother and I don't need you."

"Bella, please." Stefan said he moved again, but I moved further away quicker than him. "Don't do this."

"Don't let me see you ever again Stefan, because if I do, you'll see what a real Ripper is." I took one last look at Stefan and disappeared. I ran faster than I ever had before, as I could hear the shouting of my name and Stefan trying to keep up, but it was no use. I ran through states covering my trail. I ran back to Nik, like I always did, because in the end he was the only one I could trust.

I entered the bar, and I met the eyes of my brother as he now had Ray tied to a table. "You were right." I said simply. I looked down to the ground to cover the tears swelling in my eyes. "It turns out the doppelganger didn't stay dead. He used me to protect her. I was so foolish to think that he felt anything for me. So stupid."

I could hear Nik's footsteps come closer, and I felt his arms around me. I put my arms around him burying my head in his chest. It reminded me of all the times I had done this. All the times, I came running to Nik when I was broken. "You're anything but foolish, my dear."

I shook my head, I stepped back and wiped my eyes, "Let's continue, Stefan won't be coming back..."

"You killed him?" Klaus asked worried, I could see the fear that I would fall off the deep end again in his eyes.

"No, I told him I never wanted to see him again." I replied, I walked over to Ray and saw his cracked neck. "I guess we better get going if we want to make it to that pack in time."

Nik nodded and picked up Ray before we headed out.

Thankfully, on the walk up the mountain Nik didn't say a word about Stefan. We only talked about the future and the past.

"I miss Henri sometimes," I said as we were close to the top. Nik glanced over at me at my sudden outburst. "There are days, when I swear I can feel him. I can remember his laugh, the way he used to protect me from anything and everything." I looked over at Nik with a sad smile. "I miss him more than I miss anything else, but I know he's happy. I can feel that. I'm not ready to see our siblings again, they just forgot Henrik so easily, they acted like he was never one of us, but I know it's important to you that we be together again. When the days comes and you're ready to undagger them, I want to be at your side, I want to be there too."

Klaus looked at me skeptically, "You mean this?"

"Yes." I replied with a nod of my head. I could see the smirk on my brother's face as we made it up the mountain.

I cringed back as none of the wolves turned out successful. "You don't think this has anything to do with the doppelganger being alive, do you?"

Klaus growled in frustration. "THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THAT BRAT BEING ALIVE!" Klaus yelled in anger. I didn't react seeing at how it wasn't directed towards me.

"Then let's go find a witch and figure out what exactly is wrong," I said standing up, "But first, let's get this place cleaned up, we don't the police to start an investigation." I began to drag the bodies into a pile. Eventually Nik and I had everything gathered. I set fire to them and was satisfied that it would spread and all the death would be blamed on the fire.

I followed Nik down the mountain in silence. I didn't know which one of his witches we were going to, but he probably had his mind set on somebody already.

-Page Break-

I sat back and held my camera up trying to get the perfect picture of the elk. Nik had left for Mystic Falls a little less than a month ago, I had parted ways with him and settled in Canada to shoot picture of the wildlife there.

I groaned as my phone rang scaring away most of the animals in the surrounding area. "Hello, Nik." I answered setting my camera down at my side.

"I want to inform you of something very important." Nik said his voice more than serious.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"I've killed Mikael." Nik said.

I gasped back and ran my hand through my hair, "You killed him?

"Yes." Klaus replied, "He tried to kill me, but Stefan helped me kill him."

I flinched back at Stefan's name. "What happens now?"

"I wanted to remind you of what you said to me on the mountain." Nik said and I had to hold back my groan.

I nodded to myself, it was time to undagger our siblings. "I'll pack my bags, I assume we're headed back to our house in Texas?"

"No, I have a house in Mystic Falls," Klaus said.

"No." I responded. "I'm not going there."

"Don't break your word, Isabella." Klaus said, "I built us a home here, a real home."

I sighed, I knew how important this was to Klaus. "Fine, but I do not wish to see him, Nik. Do you understand? If I see him, I'm leaving. I'll grab my things and go."

Klaus chuckled, "I understand very well. Try to arrive in the next few days, I want to do this sooner rather than later."

-Page Break-

I walked around the house trying to get a feel of the home. I had stayed inside the house since my arrival a couple of days ago. I wasn't exactly willing to head into town and see Stefan with Elena.

"Isa, my dear" Nik called out from the dining room.

I headed to the dining and gasped back at the set up in front of us. "What's this?" I asked seeing the table set for four.

"I'm having trouble with a vampire in town." Nik said looking at the table and then to me. "He wants me dead and I want to put an end to it before our siblings get up from their prolonged sleep. He's Damon."

"Of course he is," I replied rolling my eyes. "What do I have to do with this?"

"I can't do this alone, and you've always been friendlier than I have been." Nik said, he looked at the clock. "He and a guest arrive in a few minutes."

"Are you really asking me to attend this dinner party of yours?" I asked knowing exactly who the other guest was going to be.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't feel I had to," Nik responded.

I nodded, "Give me a moment to change, and I'll be right downstairs."

I grabbed the drink Nik offered me as I entered the dining room. My hair was pinned up with only a few strands left loose, a formal dress on with formal heels. "Thank you."

"He apologized," Nik said as I took a sip of my drink. "The night Mikael tried to kill me he apologized for keeping Elena from me. I thought he was being truthful."

"I rather not hear this Nik," I responded, "I want to get this night over with, so that we can un-dagger the rest of our siblings."

Nik nodded and heard the doorbell ring. He ordered one of the compelled servants to answer it. I stood behind my brother as I heard the two pairs of footsteps enter.

"How lovely, you compelled yourself a date for the evening," Damon said upon entrance.

"I would believe someone from your time Mr. Salvatore would know how to properly enter a room, and how to properly greet a lady. You're surely lacking skills in manners." I responded, I looked towards Stefan and simply nodded. No, I wouldn't let him get the best of me.

Nik smirked, "Why don't we take a seat, and have a proper conversation." Nik led us to the table. He pulled the chair out for me and tucked it back in.

"We didn't to come here to eat," Damon said.

"Let's make this clear Mr. Salvatore, you either sit down and eat like civilized men or," I stopped and looked to my brother.

"I can always just kill you here and now and end the problem." Nik said as he stood behind my chair.

I smirked, "It's really up to you, but I suggest you choose quickly, I'm currently out of patience."

"We'll take a seat." Stefan said, I didn't need to look up to know his eyes were on me. I took the napkin on the table and set it in my lap crossing my legs. I saw Stefan take the seat beside me.

I looked up to see Damon had sat across from me and his eyes were on me suspiciously. Nik owed me very much for this.

I thanked the girl that served my dinner, "I heard you tried and failed to kill my brother, Mr. Salvatore." I stated as I looked up towards Damon.

Nik and I smirked as he visibly became shaken. "Oh, did I forget to mention that Isabella is my younger sibling?" Nik chuckled a wicked smirk coming on his face. "My mistake."

"It's under my belief that you're here to reach some sort of truce with my brother," I stated as I cut into my steak. "The thing is Mr. Salvatore, my brother and I we don't usually negotiate, but we've made an exception seeing as Mystic Falls is our home. I would like to know what your terms are."

"We want Elena to be left alone." Damon stated. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. I looked over at my brother who had an amused look on his face at the condition.

"What do you think, brother?" I asked as I took a bite of my steak.

Klaus smirked, "I don't think I can agree to these terms."

"We'll compromise," I stated I glanced at Stefan who's eyes I instantly met. I pulled back from them and met Damon's gaze. "We'll let the girl live, all she has to do is give my brother a few blood bags a month. In return my brother and I won't kill you or anyone else of importance to her."

"That seems like a reasonable deal," Stefan stated finally speaking. I watched him turn to his brother. "Just take it Damon, enough of this."

Damon rolled his eyes, "We'll speak to Elena, I'm sure she would agree if it meant sparing her family."

I smiled, "That's good to hear, had you declined we would have killed you, and this carpet stains so easily."

Nik chuckled at my statement but continued to eat his food. "If this is over, you're both free to leave."

Damon stood up instantly throwing his napkin on the table. Stefan however stayed seated. "Come on Stefan, let's go."

"No, I have something I need to do," Stefan said, I glance at him and his eyes were on me. I stood quickly and left the room.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the refrigerator and ripped it open swallowing it down as quickly as I could. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on reigning in my emotions.

"We need to talk." Stefan said, I didn't look up or open my eyes.

"We already talked, and I'm asking you to leave." I responded not bothering to glance at him

"No, you talked and then you ran away. I didn't get to say my side of things," Stefan said, "Your brother is currently escorting my brother out, so I'm going to say a few things before we're interrupted."

I looked up and leaned against the fridge. I crossed my arms over my chest, "So speak, you have a two minutes until I leave."

"You jumped to conclusions." Stefan began he met my eyes keeping me from looking anywhere else. "Yes, I didn't tell you or Klaus about Elena. At first, I wanted to protect her, but than our friendship started and it stopped being about protecting her, but about you. I feared what you would do once you knew that Elena was still alive. I didn't want you to think wrongly, like you did."

Stefan stepped a bit closer, "I meant what I said, Bella. What I feel for you, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I loved Elena, I'll admit that, but it was nothing compared to you. You're mine, Bella, you can't hide that. I've never claimed anyone before. I never felt possessive of anyone before." Stefan chuckled to himself. "My brother was going after Elena when she and I were together, and I didn't feel a bit possessive of her. The thought of you with anyone else makes me want to rip someone's head off if they even think of touching you. That day in your study when you told me about being related to Klaus, I was so relieved. I had seen you hug him, and I wanted to kill him."

Stefan took another step forward, he was getting closer, but I couldn't move. "I love you, Bella." I froze at his words and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe him. "I looked for you everywhere, Bella. I need you to believe me, because my life is worthless without you. I can't live without you."

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Stefan standing directly in front of me. "Then let me compel you." I replied, "You want me to believe you? I have to know you're telling the truth."

Stefan nodded, "Do whatever you have to do to believe me."

I looked into Stefan's eyes and I could feel my own dilate "What do you feel for Elena?"

"Nothing." Stefan answered, his face was blank and his voice was emotionless.

I nodded, "What do you feel for me?"

"Love." Stefan responded.

"What's between you and Elena?" I asked.

"Nothing." Stefan replied.

I nodded and looked to the ground. "I did jump to conclusions, but you must understand how it looked from my point of view."

Stefan chuckled, "I know exactly how it looked to you, and I understand why it looked like that to you." I closed my eyes as I felt his hand cup my cheek. "I love you, Bella. That means through the good and the bad, and the crazy assumptions. I need you to know that you are the only person I feel this strongly for. There is no one else for me, you're it, Bella. Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and met his and I could feel my entire body pick up at his stare.

Stefan smiled and I could feel my insides flutter at his smile. "I love you, Bella."

I nodded, "I-I love you Stefan." I paused as he was about to kiss me. "Don't fuck this up, Stefan."

Stefan chuckled before his hand tangled in my hair and he kissed me. I melted into the kiss, my eyes closing as I felt the familiar warmth rise in my chest at his touch.

A cough broke us apart. I glared at my brother as he was standing at the doorway. "Although I knew you two would eventually fix things. Restrain yourselves from any display of affections while I'm in the room."

I looked at Klaus and I could see it. He had planned this. "You helped him." I stated to my brother.

He simply smirked at me before he grabbed the bottle of wine on the counter and disappearing out of the room. I turned to Stefan. "Did he help you?"

"He didn't help me," Stefan said, "He did the same thing you just did, he compelled me for answers and then he stated he didn't disapprove of our relationship."

"He compelled you?" I asked surprised.

"Well, that and a few other things." At my questioning look. "He wasn't as gentle as you were, he did a different method of questioning before he compelled me."

"He tortured you?" I asked surprised as I looked to where my brother had left.

Stefan nodded, he moved and pressed his body against mine in an attempt to keep me from moving. "It was worth it, because he brought you into town. He got you here, and then he arranged this deal with my brother knowing Damon would make me come with me. It was worth it, because I get to do this again."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I let myself get taken away in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in closer. This day hadn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be.

-Page Break-

I pushed Stefan out the door as in any minute my siblings would be awake. He had stayed the night with me. I smiled as Stefan pouted. "You have to go, this is family business and you'll be in danger with the rest of my siblings around."

Stefan smirked he moved and brought me in for another kiss. "I'll see you later. I have to go feed, I haven't done so properly in a bit."

I shook my head, "If you have any trouble call me."

Stefan nodded, his eyes lit up again. "Say it again."

I laughed and leaned closer to Stefan so that my lips were only inches away from his. "I love you." I whispered. I smiled as he pulled me closer and crashed our lips together.

Stefan pulled back as we both heard my brother's footsteps. He smiled at me, "I love you, Bella." He pecked me once more on the lips before he disappeared. I shut the door behind him and headed into the living room.

"How are you doing?" I asked Nik as I saw him sipping at his drink.

"I left the daggers with them in an attempt to soother their anger." Nik replied he looked me over and smirked. "I assume you aren't upset that I told a small lie."

"You'll always do what's best for me, I trust you." I replied, "You did what you had to, and in the end it made me happy."

I looked around not seeing any wine bottles filled with blood. "I'm going to get a quick drink before they awaken."

Nik nodded and I left the room. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood. I poured it into a glass and took a small sip.

I stiffened as I heard their voices. I dashed to the living room and saw as Kol held back Niklaus, Rebekah walked closer dagger in hand. I moved quickly and just as she was about to stab Nik, I took the stab meant for him. I fell to the ground with the dagger still in my chest.

"ISA!" Klaus yelled I saw him break free from Kol's grip. He quickly ripped the dagger out and threw it at Rebekah stabbing her in the stomach. He met my gaze. "It won't take effect, but the healing will hurt."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "I thought this would go a lot of different ways, this wasn't one of them." I muttered holding in the pain as the wound healed itself. I allowed Nik to help me stand, I looked down at the new hole in my shirt.

"Isabella." I heard Elijah whisper. I snapped my head to him and I saw his face grow angry. He launched at Klaus, I stepped in front of him and pushed Elijah back. "Don't you dare try and hurt him again."

"Isabella, he kept you from us for over a thousand years," Finn said stepping forward.

I scoffed, "It wasn't Nik's idea to fake my death it was mine."

"WE MOURNED FOR YOU!" Rebekah yelled.

I laughed, "Like you mourned Henrik? Did you all mourn a few days and then decide to continue on only caring about yourselves?" I asked as I glared at the four of them. It was now or never, no holding back.

"Why would you do it?" Kol asked his voice was sad, and although I didn't dislike Kol as much as my other three siblings, he still had done wrong.

"Why would I do it?" I asked as I stepped forward. "I did it because you're all such egotistical self-centered bastards that I had had enough. You all just cared about yourselves, and no else. All you cared about was your needs your wants, nothing else ever mattered to any of you. There was a time I would've laid my life on the line for any of you. I would've given up everything to make sure you were okay. A part of me still would, but if it comes down to it. I will hurt you all to protect the only family I have left, Nik" I said as I stood tall at my brother's side. "It's time you all understand that you are not what you say you are, and we are not a family."

I turned to Finn, "You. You claim to be the good brother, the one with all the humanity. Where were you on the anniversary of Henrik's death? Where were you when Mikael tried to kill me? You claim to care so much for me, so please tell me _brother_." I spat the word, "Where you were when your human sister needed your help. Tell me why it was only Niklaus who fought for me! Tell me why when I needed you, you all turned your backs on me!"

I turned to Elijah and laughed, "You. You're the worst of them all! You claim to care so much of your family, yet you were the one tie down Niklaus while our mother and father cursed him. You were the one who said it was too painful to look at me because of my resemblance to Henrik. You say that no one hurts a Mikaelson and lives, so please tell me, how it was Niklaus that took those beatings meant for me. If you cared so much for your family, why was it only Niklaus to protect them against Mikael? Why is it so easy for you to betray and forget those you call a family?"

I turned to Rebekah and I visibly saw her flinch back. "You mourned me?" I questioned. "I watched as all of you went on with your lives as if Henrik and I didn't exist. I watched you all pretend that nothing happened. That our father and mother didn't tear this family apart in revenge. I watched the only sister I had forge that I ever existed. I watched my sister who claimed to love Niklaus no matter what betray him time and time again. You didn't mourn me, Rebekah, you just mourned to get the attention you craved"

I turned to Kol and I noticed his shoulders tense. "You mourned your loss of magic more than you did Henrik. I watched you tear yourself apart because you could no longer use magic, instead of helping your family when they needed you. I was there when you hid away as our brother was tied up to a tree like an animal. You cared about your pathetic magic than you ever did of anything else. You led Mikael straight to all of us with your recklessness."

I stepped back and stood next to Niklaus. "I faked my death because I was tired of all of you. I didn't want to associate with you anymore. Mikael was never after Niklaus, he was after me. I was a reminder of his failure to protect Henrik. I asked Niklaus to fake my death after Mikael attacked us and we barely escaped. Niklaus was badly injured from protecting me, and I knew it would be easier if I were dead. I didn't want to put Niklaus at risk when Mikael attacked again. I knew none of you would help Niklaus against Mikael, so it was better if I stopped being around any of you. I renounced all ties to you all a thousand years ago. I will not be a part of a family that no longer remembers what being a family is."

I watched as they all stood silent, I turned to Nik as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said, I knew he wanted peace amongst his siblings, and I ruined that. "I'm going to go for a walk, get things in my head sorted out."

I left the home and ran. I sighed in annoyance as I forgot my camera and my phone, so I was on my own. I thought of going to see Stefan, but voted against it. I walked into town and looked at the stores and the people that still littered the streets. I gasped back as I felt someone tugging at my waist. I smiled as I saw Stefan. "Hey!" I said with a smile, I smiled so much around Stefan I swear one day my face might crack.

"I saw you while I was getting a drink. I thought you were having family time." Stefan said as he kissed down my neck.

"Well, I guess I really just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I sort of exploded on all of them." I replied, I turned around and I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his hands go around my waist. "I'm really happy you're here. I was starting to get bored, now you and I can find something to preoccupy my time."

Stefan smiled, "You'll eventually have to go back and face them, but until then you can stay with me, and we can see what trouble we can get into."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan leaned in so his lips were only inches away from my own. "You're perfect." He stated before his lips attached to mine, and I could swear I was seeing stars.


End file.
